narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Powers: Seireitou vs Ace Korimachi
Ace was training in a desert, the hot, unrelenting sun beaming down on him. He was breaking a good sweat, but only because he wanted to as he trained his hardest to improve in his fighting technique. Scattered along the desert was large patches and long trailed of glass, due the the intense heat generated by his punches and kicks delivered to the desert floor. suddenly he stopped, looking to the west, a sweat drops quickly traveling down his face as if racing for his chin. "A visitor... out this far in the desert near Yoshigakure...?" questioned Ace to himself. He could sense the unique frequency of chakra coming from a shinobi not too far from where he was training. "What sort of nonsense is this heat?" came the thoughts of Seireitou Hyūga, whom had been sent word by an individual looking for a challenge of the fighting variety, and was currently treading along this desert of incredibly high temperatures. In most normal cases, the silver-haired man was inclined to refuse, but there was something interesting about this individual that piqued his warrior spirit. It didn't take him long to eventually make out a figure in the distance, though the need for Byakugan, even in this environment, wasn't needed to do so. Suddenly, Seireitou felt a lot cooler. "So versatile is my kekkei genkai..." said Ace as he a few feet from the man. "I couldn't help but notice you..." Ace said as he looked at the man. "What brings you all the way to the Land of Plasma?" Ace asked. The silver-haired Hyūga had looked around at the change of environment, most obviously utilizing his dōjutsu to do so; that which could read all things in the world as flows of energy. "Quite an interesting power... That might prove annoying." came to mind as he finally paid attention to Ace's question. "That is a funny question given that I received word of a challenge from you, Ace-san." he responded. "Honestly you couldn't be more correct..." Ace said as he smiled slightly formed. "Well, I never turn down a good challenge, especially from a shinobi with feats such as yourself, Seireitou-san''" he added as he took a slight stance. "I heard you were known as the "God of Taijutsu", so it should of been expected that you' be challenged, but as my mother always told me "Actions speak louder than words..."" Ace said as his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan activated. Seireitou's eyes narrowed as a result of this. ''"Interesting... Those eyes are very rare to come across." the Hyūga thought to himself. "You have the floor then, my friend. Come at me with all you have." he challenged. "If it's an all out fight you want, then it's one you'll definitely receive, but I promise it will be one you'll never forget..." Ace said as he created five physical clones. All five clones suddenly disappeared. "Don't worry about them, they won't be part of this fight right now, just spectators" Ace said as he seemingly disappeared, moving with such speed. Suddenly Ace appeared above his opponent, preforming a drop-kick, wanting to see what his opponent is made of, but not wanting to actually hit him. Without ever requiring a single motion, save for a subtle tilt of his head, Seireitou took the full brunt of the kick right to his shoulder. Yet no damage was yielded in this exchange. A master of the Hyūga Taijutsu, Gentle Fist, the silver-haired Hokage was therefore a master at controlling the flow of chakra as it moved throughout the tenketsu. In the brief moment that Ace's kick came down, Seireitou accelerated the flow of chakra through the tenketsu in his shoulder; just enough so that he could offset Ace's kick effortlessly. And once the force of the kick had lost its strength, Seireitou had then turned his shoulder, twisting his body and using the momentum of Ace's downward motion to pull him in closer. With such close proximity, an opening then revealed itself, as the silver-haired man aimed and thrust his chakra-enshrouded open palm straight for Ace's chest. The chakra enhanced attack hit Ace hard, just below his chest plate, as he Ace could feel it, now deep within his chest. Ace's eyes widened as time slowed to a halt before slowly rewinding. After landing the kick, Ace could see Seireitou moving his body, going in for the attack. Ace twisted his body slightly, causing his opponents hit to land directly on his chest plate. Ace's metrochronium covered skeleton absorbed all the momentum of his foes attack, as well as the chakra. Ace then swung his left arm and knocked Seireitou's arm away before making his body weightless for split second, spinning around with devastating speed, before regaining his weight. Ace transferred the absorbed chakra into his right hand before punching the shinobi with disastrous force, though not at full power. Using force of the blow, Ace preformed a long-distance backflip, making a good distance between him and his potential rival. "Another Hyūga... This should really be interesting..." thought Ace as he gazed through the dust kicked up by the attack. Upon coming into contact with Ace's chest plate and the subsequent absorption of force behind his strike, Seireitou quickly came to realize two very strange things. "This feeling... It's quite odd. Didn't this just happen? I see... This is the same subtle feeling that came with Echo's dōjutsu technique. So he is capable of things like that too?" came to his mind as Ace attempted to counter with a devastating punch of his own. "Even so... It is a far cry away from Echo's powers." But the silver-haired man feared not at the strength behind it, for even the strongest punches can be diverted given the right method. A flicker of thought was all that was necessary, as a spinning aura of chakra surrounded his being to neutralize the incoming direct force — essentially diffusing a hard-type punch with a soft-type blocking method. And upon the collision, Seireitou immediately acknowledged Ace's back flip and subsequent landing. "His skeletal system is quite unique, he managed to offset my strike so easily. But no matter, I gathered the information I required. I'll finish him with the next maneuver." the Hyūga commented as he clapped his hands together. Launching himself off from the ground, both of his hands permeating with a black ephemeral substance, he thrust his left hand outwards and released three black rod which erupted from his palm. However, within the same instant, he disappeared with a flicker of light and reappeared on Ace's right side at roughly the same distance as before. Thrusting outward his right hand, another barrage of sharp black rods fired at Ace with the intent to slice him up. The rods pierced Ace's body and sliced his flesh before stopping after touching his bones. Bleeding relentlessly and injured critically, Ace still held his composure. Tapping into Sage Mode, Ace grabbed the black rods, surrounding them in senjutsu chakra before dropping them to the ground. Ace's body regenerated from the damage in seconds. "That hurt like hell to be honest..." Ace said before taking control of Seireitou's body. A physical clone from earlier appeared near Ace, forming the last sign for the technique. Ace touched Seireitou and suddenly a special marking appeared on his chest, with the black objects used earlier being sealed away. "You won't have used of that technique anymore... Now show me your real potential... Seireitou" Ace said before teleporting his foe several hundred feet from himself as he released control over Seireitou's body. It was a brief nuisance, that was to be sure, but Seireitou showed no signs of acknowledging Ace's move as a real threat. After all, using a seal as a weapon against an opponent requires a certain level of subtle; finesse. It can't be used directly in such a way, especially against an opponent of great power. The silver-haired man's rival was a true master of such things, and anything below that Uchiha's skill was laughable to the Hyūga. Seals, like that of feet which require solid ground to stand upon, require their user to have knowledge of their opponent's flow of chakra but to also find a way to latch a fūinjutsu onto their chakra flow. If the flow is unstable and wild, like that of rushing rapids, the more difficult it is to utilize fūinjutsu onto a target. It is for this reason that seals used as outright attacks often never work. Simply put, all he needed was to imbalance his own internal energies in order to make such a direct and open use of fūinjutsu rendered inert. Ace had shown his hand far too quickly. And Seireitou was ready to exploit the large mistake made by his overconfident opponent. However, such things would have to wait. Ace would soon be surprised to learn that there were hidden secrets to those black rods he allowed to pierce his body; traps of which would cause his attempt at manipulating the silver-haired man's body with that Synapse Control technique to become neutralized. The same technique used to rid his body of Ace's own seal would now serve the role of imbalancing Ace's own Yin and Yang energies. At first, he would notice an inability to move, as his muscles would be hit first by the imbalance effects to prevent physical movement. He would then be able to realize that his internal energies — that being his spiritual energy, which represents Yin, and his physical energy, which represents Yang — were now imbalanced and therefore it would leave him incapable of actually molding the chakra necessary to cast a technique. His body's neurons would be the next target, causing their firing to move tremendously slower and subsequently causing his brain function to suffer as a result. But the following effects were the most dangerous, which would slowly start to kill his body by destroying his organic structures, such as internal organs and whatnot, unless Ace managed to free himself from these effects quick enough to prevent further damage. "Did you truly believe... I would be careless enough to forget about those clones of yours? And to fall for such a direct attack of fūinjutsu? Arrogance must be earned. And you lack the credentials." Seireitou mused. The silver-haired Hokage would show him no quarter. Those black rods that Ace threw down were tossed carelessly close to both himself and the clone that stood near him, surrounding them in a rather narrow circular formation. They were not only forged from Gudōdama but also remnants of Seireitou's very will; therefore, they were susceptible to manipulation even at a long range. Seireitou was notorious for these black rods and being able to channel his techniques through them in order to fight at a distance. Having passively gathered natural energy due to his great skill, Seireitou channeled the formed sage chakra through the rods and then formed a one-handed hand seal but formed a completely different seal with his other hand. This was the God of Taijutsu's unique skill, the Self-Collaboration Ninjutsu. "Sage Art: Yang Release Flame Dispatch!" "All-Burning Flame Creation!" From these black rods, an inferno of black and blue flames erupted from the tips and engulfed both Ace and his clone in powerful bursts of fire. While the black flames targeted burning their physical bodies, the blue flames served the purpose of targeting their chakra supply and burning it until it would be completely gone. If they were not quick enough to first defeat the effects of the Yin and Yang imbalance, they would be burnt onto smoldering ashes by these powerful flames; Seireitou merely watching the fruits of his effort with a rather malicious grin. The flames began burning Ace relentlessly. "You may have won the battle, but I promise you won't win the war!" said Ace as he concentrated half of his chakra to his eye, storing it and the other half into his last technique. Ace looked at the man before him, transferring the man and himself to the his dimension. "You'll never escape this place, because the only rules here... are my own..." said Ace before all of his chakra ceased. The bluish flames devoured his body, except for his Mechronronium encased skeleton, then the flames ceased. In part the sky was day, while in another it was night, while in another it was neither. In another section a hole in space-time, only showing white and gray flames, fading between the two while in another section there was another hole in space-time, only showing red, dark red and black flames. Suddenly a being in red and black armor manifested itself a good distance from Seireitou. "I've been watching from inside of Ace this entire time, and he never wanted it to get to this point. But it seems to me that your original goal has changed. Do you seek to eradicate him from this world? And if so, then why?" said the Exiled Entity. Seireitou was quick to acknowledge the shifting in dimensions, being a technique utilized by himself and his rival as well; making it rather easy to identity the ability in question. He watched as the figure of Ace vanished with the flames, subsequently hearing the final words spoken by his form, only to brush them off with a form of mild contempt. "My anchors to the real world still exist... I can leave whenever I please, Ace Korimachi." the silver-haired man responded as then he noticed the new figure composed of red and black armor that now stood before him. At the moment of his appearance and the following tirade of his words, Seireitou could not help but curl his lips into a subtle smile concealing the darkness that lay within him. "I, the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven... bear no form of hate for Ace Korimachi. My presence on the battlefield was due in part to the human condition, if anything else... Conflict always exists, no matter what the era." the Hyūga answered, echoing the same words used by his predecessor, Hashirama Senju. "But my interest shifted, you are correct in assuming this, ever since my palm first came to strike Ace's chest earlier in this fight." he continued, drawing a brief flashback to the scene in question, where Ace absorbed the force of Seireitou's palm strike during their initial exchange. "I felt another presence, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was. So I see... It was you." Seireitou stated, addressing the being that identified itself as the Exiled Entity. "Then it seems... my efforts in concealing such a meticulous trap wasn't for naught..." the Hyūga's subtle smile slowly turning into a wicked grin as he formed a one-handed seal of confrontation with his left hand. Yet another flashback was invoked, particularly when Ace was stabbed by the black rods earlier; a foolish mistake on his part. The imbalance of energies technique within it was the trap intended for Ace, but even without it, the black rod itself carried the will of Seireitou; the true trap, as it were. Since this being, this Exiled Entity, had been within Ace as it claimed itself, it was therefore possibly for a small amount of the will from the black rod to detach itself and find its way into this being himself. It was at that moment, upon this realization being made, that a strange black mass quickly flooded out from the spectral being's center; in the exact same spot where Ace had been stabbed far earlier, slowly surrounding its body with the intent of devouring it whole. "Rejoice, my friend... You are to become a sacrifice in the step toward the rebirth of the glorious warring states...!" Seireitou mused with a sickening tone of voice. "You are greatly underestimating the power I wield. You can't kill me, as I don't truly exist in this world, just as a manifestation that can interact with it..." said the Exiled Entity as his body turned into destruction release chakra, purging his body of Seireitou's will. "Death isn't a concern to me, as I exist outside of Life and Death. Do you honestly think the will of a mortal can control me? I am a deity, and my power is beyond your very understanding..." the entity said as his body rematerialized. Suddenly, Ace's [[Rebirth|body faded in front of the Exiled Entity, a good distance from Seireitou. "When you are defeated, I will pass your soul to Yama of the Naraka Realm to deal with... Ace, take care of this foolish mortal" said the Entity as he faded away. "As much as I hate to say this... You won't be leaving this dimension..." said Ace, with a new sun appearing on the horizon. "Nothing will save you from this genjutsu!" said Ace as the sun when dark for a second before releasing light again. "You are a man sick with power and you must be stopped at all cost" Ace added as he phased. Seireitou's cold Byakugan eyes gazed upon the warming light of the Sun rising in Ace's strange dimension, clearly an attempt at casting genjutsu, but what the man had failed to understand is that the silver-haired Hokage bore the same eyes as the very woman whom cast the most powerful genjutsu in all of history. To even attempt such illusionary antics on these pair of eyes would be folly. These were a unique pair of Byakugan that could see beyond the normal reaches of mortals and view the world as flows of energy; even thoughts themselves were visible. Therefore, the Hyūga focused his attentions on Ace himself, who had been starting to phase away. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere... foolish boy." Seireitou thought to himself as he formed a cross-fingered hand seal, forming two clones that stood beside either side of him. Immediately at that moment, the eyes of the clone on his left side focused on Ace's remaining form and began to glow bright blue. This technique was a special one unique only to the silver-haired man's Byakugan — the creation and destruction of boundaries. And with such a technique, he managed to stop Ace's phasing right as half of his body had already faded away. Doing so would now cause the man's body to become frozen; stuck between dimensions. This now left him vulnerable. Seireitou, the real body, had formed a portal behind him as he smiled briefly. "Those black rods you left behind in the real world... They are my will. They are me. And you can never separate me from myself, no matter how badly you try. My anchor to the real world still exists, as I told you... I could leave whenever I wished." he thought as he slipped into the portal, leaving his two clones to deal with the half of Ace still present in that dimension. With Ace stuck between dimensions due to his careless actions, the remaining clone that hadn't acted yet immediately flew straight for Ace instantaneously while the other clone maintained its hold over Ace's phasing — to prevent him from being able to escape his impending fate. The clone quickly came within proximity of Ace and slammed its palms into his body. However, this wasn't to attack him with physical force; not at all. Rather, he was accomplishing two specific goals. One was allowing the mark of the moon that was imprinted onto his left hand to come into contact with Ace. Both the mark of the moon and the mark of the sun formed a pair — allowing the castor to enact a seal which manipulates the victim's chakra in order to pull it out from them and then seal their physical bodies. However, it accomplished this by using two specific seals. The Yin Seal targeted the spiritual energy of the victim while the Yang Seal targeted the physical energy of the victim — together, they could be used to manipulate the result of these two energies combined, which is chakra itself. The mark of the moon influenced spiritual energy, which existed within the mind, and therefore, influencing the spiritual energy is akin to influencing the mind of the victim. The seal would now allow Seireitou's clone to force Ace's mind into a comatose state that would make him unable to actually consciously react to the situation. However, the true danger in this was that he had now forced his brain to shut down particularly important functions such as control of his central nervous system; leaving him exposed to horrible disease. This was the framework for the next technique. The other palm touching Ace's body was now flooding his body with a similar technique as before, with the intent of slowly killing his body's internal organs just like before. In the real world, where the real Seireitou had now returned to, there was the other part of Ace's body — that had originally been attempting to phase from his dimension undoubtedly to leave the silver-haired man behind in his dimension to die while safely returning to the real world. A nice thought but no dice. Having failed to assess the degree to which the silver-haired Hokage could move, he had now sealed his own fate as Seireitou approached the other half of Ace's body; no doubt feeling the effects from the other side of his body still in his dimension. After all, the nice thing about dimensional travel is that even if half of your body is gone, it hasn't separated into different parts but they are still connected even during the process of teleportation. Seireitou placed his hand against Ace's ideally comatose and dimensionally-stuck body, specifically his chest, as a black liquid quickly spread from his fingers and slowly began to surround Ace — with the intent to devour the man's chakra and steal it for Seireitou's own purposes as he allowed the man's comatose body to slowly die off. "This is the fate awarded to those that confuse themselves with the divine." the cold voice of the Hyūga spoke, despite the fact that most likely, Ace would be unable to actually perceive his words. The remaining physcal clones could sense that something terrible was happening to Ace, as they senses a massive disturbance in his chakra frequency. "I can feel Seireitou's will within the real Ace" said one physical clone. "It's time for drastic measures team..." said another clone as his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan activated. Suddenly a parallel Ace appear through a dimensional rift. "Parallel, Original Ace is being taken over by Seireitou, and since your techs are 3 times more powerful than Original Ace, you need to do us a big favor." said the clone in charge. A minute later, One Ace appeared from nowhere. "Order of Time!" said the clone as he stopped time for Seireitou and Original Ace. "Now!" he said as another clone appeared. "Order of Time" this clone said as time was rewinded back to before Ace began phasing. "Mind's Eye Future Divining Techniqe" said both of the clones simultaneosly. Having seen the future, they both used a massive amount of chakra to prevent Seireitou from using World Hegenomy and his Six Paths Power technique via sealing the next steps in the respective techniques. "NOW!!!" shouted the clones as they began to fade away, leaving one clone and Parallel Ace behind. Parallel Ace appeared in from of the frozen Seireitou, touching him and taking some of his chakra as time began to slowly unfreeze, then he touched Ace before casting Purgatory on the opponent, freezing him for 15 seconds. This was more than enough time to initiate and finish this ultimate jutsu. "Bye Ace..." said Parallel Ace as his body began glowing. Ace saw this and used this opportunity to escape his dimension with the only technique capable of doing so, Jikuunuru. Successfully escaping his own dimension, with Seireitous fate most likely sealed, Ace knew that the Exiled Entity would take over his body pretty soon. "Time techniques again, huh?" came the thoughts of the Hyūga as he noticed the subtle feelings that came with being subjected to time-reversal techniques. It was something Seireitou developed after his countless fights against Echo Uchiha, being able to recognize those tiny shifts in space time that only somebody that had been on the receiving end of such abilities would eventually learn to acknowledge, and had himself learned Ace possessed a similar technique earlier in this fight. And he possessed the means to stop Ace's move here and now. His Byakugan eyes glowed bright blue once more — invoking the Uchū — with the left eye's power to form boundaries now being utilize first. Boundaries can be defined in many ways, as they can exist as obstacles of the physical variety, such as barriers and shields, but also can exist in other ways such as distances. Pathways even. Creating a new pathway is akin to creating distance, creating a boundary to keep two specific points away from one another, and this was a special method of using Uchū that Seireitou developed primarily to offset the Uchiha's Izanagi. But it would work here too. The time technique used by Ace was similar to Izanagi, in that it rejects the current flow of time and space, opting for a new one of Ace's own desire which leads to a new reality of sorts. The Uchū could then create a new pathway that would connect the newly established flow with the path of the old flow, connecting the two until time and space would resume flowing in the exact same direction as it would before the use of that specific space time technique. By doing so, Seireitou cast his Uchū and returned the two to the same moment before Ace attempted his bold yet foolish strategy, rendering all of his attempts for naught. Furthermore, with Seireitou now knowing what the purpose behind Ace's clones were — information he was waiting to obtain — he could now act accordingly. He now cast the right eye Uchū, which had been prepared at the same moment as the left eye; the right eye's power being one that destroys boundaries. Boundaries can be defined as pathways, distances, just as it was mentioned before. That which keeps those specific points from reaching one another but it also keeps them connected in some way. They share a relationship of boundaries which can be manipulated through such things as space time techniques. Therefore, to destroy such boundaries would mean to cut down this relationship; essentially the act of creating a boundary by destroying a boundary. An almost paradoxical concept yet philosophical in its meaning. With the right eye's power, he could now cut down the relationship of Ace and that of space time, which accomplished the act of preventing Ace or any of his clones from interfering with time or space manipulation techniques — making it impossible for them to interfere whatsoever at this point. "You lack... the elegance needed to fend my techniques off, Ace Korimachi." Seireitou's clone continued to destroy Ace's biological body slowly while his mind was forced into the comatose state by his mark of the moon, as Seireitou himself continued siphoning off from Ace's chakra at an accelerated rate that would undoubtedly leave the Korimachi drained and entirely empty once the Hyūga finished. Ace focused a good portion of chakra into his Noryokugan before falling to the ground as the last of his remaining chakra was drained from his body. "You....." uttered Ace before dying. Upon dying, his body phased from existance, as the artificial strand of DNA created by his clan ancestors provided this mechanism to prevent measures from being taken by the opponent afterwards. Upon the successful draining of Ace's chakra and the subsequent disappearance of his physical body, to which the silver-haired man acknowledged as the Korimachi's defeat, Seireitou pulled his hand away and noticed the transparent glowing of energy in his hands from the newly added amount of chakra to his own chakra supply; that which would strengthen him considerably. "It is such a shame... Such immense levels of chakra utilized by such little skill." came to his mind as the chakra had perfectly assimilated into him, essentially stripping away any indication that it ever belonged to Ace and now merely piled onto the Hokage's immense reservoirs of chakra. It was at this moment that Seireitou's clone also disappeared from the other dimension, returning his own divided chakra back to its creator, as Seireitou shut his eyes; almost in a brief moment of silence for the departed soul. However, the silver-haired man showed no remorse for his actions and his eyes, upon their opening, reflected only pity and annoyance at this entire farce that was supposedly a challenge. "I did momentarily consider reviving you as my personal enslaved subordinate... But the way you are now, you aren't even worth the effort." he callously explained. Seireitou then looked around the battlefield, speaking out to supposedly nobody, but his intended listener was clear enough. "The one who calls itself the Exiled Entity... Your foolish host seems to have failed to provide me with any challenge but he did grant me a generous power-up. I presume you will somehow allow him to be reborn." he would state, as his cold Byakugan eyes faded away as he deactivated them. "Be sure to make him stronger. Train him well. And when he reaches the level where he will present a challenge... make sure to bring him to me again." Seireitou finished, as he launched himself off from the ground and began to take his leave from that battleground. "You greatly underestimate Ace..." said the Exiled Entity, seemingly from all around. "You... Can't kill me..." said Ace as he faded into existence once more... "You wouldn't be able to bring me back if you tried, as my soul never travels to the Pure Land..." said Ace. "You may be exceptionally skilled, but I wouldn't be able to go all out with my imcomplete Four Paths technique, so I admit defeat this time... Seireitou... But next time we fight, it will be a different story... and try not to be so dark..." said Ace as he faded away in a brilliant display.